


In the heat of the moment

by bri_ghtly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Choking, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious, Omega Louis, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ghtly/pseuds/bri_ghtly
Summary: When Louis unexpectedly goes into heat in maths class it takes him way too long to figure out why (it might have something to do with a certain curly haired boy sitting next to him).
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 346





	1. The woes of going into heat in a high school maths classroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks so much for clicking on my work.  
> This is my first longer peace and I'm aiming for it to be about four chapters long.  
> I hope you all enjoy.

There’s a hand placed on Louis waist, it’s slowly sliding from the bottom of his rib cage to the curve and swell of his hip. The other hand is holding the cock that’s pushing into him, stretching him out and making his face screw up and then relax as it bottoms out and a small o forms on his lips. 

“Louis” he hears and he lets out a whimper as the cock in him starts to move out slowly, painstakingly slow, he feels the rough drag of it and it feels amazing. 

“Louis!” He hears, louder now, closer to his ear. He tries to fight the voice off but it’s there again. 

“Louis, Lou!” 

Louis blinks as his eyes slowly open, he turns his head and see’s Harry staring at him and then he turns his head further and finds the whole classroom staring at him. 

At first he feels embarrassed but as soon as it registers what’s happening the arousal kicks in again. A low ache in his stomach, making his dick hard and his ass wet. 

Louis turns his head again, eyes meeting Harry’s. 

“Oh fuck.” Louis whimpers. 

Harry’s eyes are wide and lust blown, his nostrils flared as he takes in deep breaths of the air. 

Louis should care about this, he should be mortified but it appears that he’s just gone into heat in his math’s class and to be quit honest all he want’s is Harry’s hands pining his arms behind his back and his knot pulsing inside Louis. 

Louis should really not be thinking about his friend like this but Louis would be lying if even out of heat he hadn’t thought about Harry, Harry pining him down, holding him close, Harry underneath him as Louis’s thigh’s burned and the soft dreams as well, the ones that made him almost as embarrassed as the dirty fantasies, being held and swaying to a slow song, morning kisses to eye lids. 

Fuck, Louis needs to get out of here, he wasn’t deep enough into his heat that this situation wasn’t turning his cheeks pink from embarrassment. His heat wasn’t meant to arrive for another week, this really shouldn’t be happening. 

It wasn’t unusual for students to go into heat or rut randomly during school but Louis was always so vigilant about tracking his heat cycle to avoid this very situation. 

“Haz,” Louis panted “I need to go.” Harry continued to stare at him eyes working their way down his heaving chest and settling on the bulge in Louis’ pants. 

“Haz.” Louis pleaded again. He could feel the rest of the class staring at him and he was feeling the effects of his heat catching up with him, his brain was getting foggier and he knew he was growing wetter by the second. He looked over to his teacher, Mr. Cowell, but he was staring at Louis as greedily as the other students. 

“Haz, Please.” Louis practically begged, he needed to get out of here before someone had their way with him and Louis was too out of it to care. 

The third time seemed to be the charm and Harry blinked a few times, his eyes clearing slightly. 

“Shit, Lou.” Harry said as he shook his head slightly seeming to rid the lust fogging him previously. 

Louis whimpered and he felt another wave of slick leak out of him. 

“Ok Lou, it’s alright.” Harry said trying to calm him down. “I’m going to get you out of here, it will be ok.” 

Harry reached out and grabbed Louis hand helping him to his feet. Everyone else was frozen, even the Beta’s seemed effected by him sitting stock still and watching Harry lead him out of the classroom. 

They made it out of the door, the stares of their classmates following them the whole way. Louis could feel his head clouding as they walked down the aisle. When they got into the hallway Harry wrapped his arm around Louis middle, propping him up against his side, essentially holding him up. 

“Lou, I’m gonna call Niall, he’ll drive you home ok?” Harry said pulling his phone out. 

“No, no Haz, I want you, stay with me.” Louis mumbled, his head turning into Harry’s neck as he smelled him. When he came out of his heat, he was going to be almost equally mortified by this as he would be by the whole going into heat in a maths class thing, maths was the least sexy of all the subjects. 

“Lou, I’m so sorry, I can’t.” He felt Harry gulp against where his head was rested. “I can’t be around you much longer Lou.” 

Louis pulled away from Harry, his Omega feeling hurt and rejected. 

“No, no it’s not like that. It’s just, if I’m around you much longer I won’t be able to control myself.” Harry said. He’d got his phone out and looked down at it after he’d finished his sentence, typing out a text.

“I don’t want you to.” Louis said. 

Harry looked up sharply at that “Don’t say stuff like that Lou. It’s not helping.” Harry said, his eyes squeezing shut tightly. 

Fine, Louis thought, Harry wasn’t going to give him what he wanted, he’d make Harry give him what he wanted. 

“Harry.” Louis said lowly, making Harry meet his eyes again, moving so his front was facing Harry’s. He reached a hand out and placed it on the center of Harry’s chest, he felt Harry’s rapidly beating heart and the warmth seeping through his thin white t shirt. Louis started moving his hand down Harry’s chest, slowly, ever so slowly. He felt Harry’s chest start heaving as he moved his hand lower. 

He moved in closer to Harry, his hand resting low on Harry’s stomach. He leaned up, standing on his tippy toes and resting his lips against Harry’s ear. 

“Haz, please don’t leave me, I want you.” Louis softly said into Harry’s ear, “Please, I want to feel you inside me, I want you to pin me to a desk and fuck me from behind and then I want to ride you until my thighs burn.” 

Louis hears Harry whimper as he moves his head to plant a feather light kiss on Harry’s cheek. He’s leaking profusely now and he knows Harry can smell it, hell the people in the classroom next to them can probably smell him. 

He can feel Harry’s resolve breaking, he’s honestly surprised it hasn’t already, a lot of Alpha’s would’ve been three orgasm’s in by now. He doesn’t know how Harry hasn’t cracked by. He’s definitely going to feel bad about this later but he’s so desperate for a knot right now he can feel his hole fluttering trying to grip around something that’s not there. 

“You know,” Louis says meeting Harry’s eyes “even if you leave me now, I’ll be thinking of you the whole time. Picturing you inside me when I fill myself up. I bet your fingers feel even better than your knot, so long.” Louis says grabbing Harry’s hand and bringing it up in between them he draws Harry’s hand over to his mouth and places Harry’s pointer and middle finger in his mouth and sucks on them. It’s by far the filthiest thing he’s ever done to another person and they really shouldn’t be doing it in the middle of the school corridor while he’s out of his mind on his heat. 

“Lou, please.” Harry begs and Louis has no idea what he’s pleading for but he just sucks harder as he drags Harry’s fingers out of his mouth. Harry looks like he’s about to explode, cheeks turning redder by the second and his eyes are back to the wide eyed look he had before Louis managed to shake him out of his arousal. 

“Louis!” Someone says and Louis turns toward the voice Harry’s hand falling from his. He’s momentarily shocked out of his arousal and feels his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. 

“Harry texted.” Niall says.

Louis gives a small nod, his eyes downcast, trying not to meet Harry’s eyes. He doesn’t know how he went from vigorously sucking that boys’ fingers to not even being able to meet his eyes, but here they are.

“Ok Lou, let’s get you home.” Niall says walking over to Louis and bringing his arm around his shoulders. Louis squeezes his eyes shut as another wave of arousal goes through him. He’s getting desperate, most people had a few hours before they were fully in the throes of heat but it had always been much shorter for Louis, around an hour before he wasn’t able to be pulled out his heat for anything. 

Niall starts leading him to the front of the school and his car, Louis feels shaky on his legs like he can’t walk properly. They make it about halfway down the hallway before he’s falling out of Niall’s grip, falling to the floor and curling into a fetal position.

He feels an arm reach under him, one under his neck and the other under his knees, then he’s being lifted into someone’s arm’s. The momentary state of awareness that came with Niall’s arrival is now gone and he’s lost all sense of where he is and what’s going on. He turns his head into the chest that’s carrying him and whimpers at the strong scent of Alpha that he gets as he does it. 

He’s carried into Niall’s car and he curls his legs onto the seat, his arms wrapping around them as the Alpha, he’s realized as Harry, buckles him in. 

Harry goes to move out of the car but Louis grabs his wrist. “Please, Alpha, Harry. I want you to stay with me.” 

It’s unfair, it’s so unfair, he’s an Omega in heat stinking of arousal and slick and practically begging for a cock in his arse. 

Harry hangs his head next to Louis. 

“Lou,” he breathes “I can’t, I’m sorry, I can’t. I want to but you’re not in the right state of mind to make the decision properly.” 

Louis feels like crying, he’s been rejected multiple times and he’s horny and he feels like he’s out of his mind on lust he closes his eyes and turns away from Harry. 

“I’m sorry Lou.” He hears, as a hand moves the hair that’s stuck to his forehead out of the way and a soft kiss is placed on his sweaty forehead. 

“He’ll be alright Haz.” 

Louis hears but it’s distant and far away. 

The next thing Louis knows he’s waking up in his bed, his room smells like sweat and slick and cum and there’s still a dildo in his arse. 

He feels all the things that come along with coming out of a heat, tired and sore and this particular time a horrifying wave of mortification rolls over him quickly after he registers what he remembered. Oh fuck, oh fuck. He went into heat in his maths class, proceeded to practically throw himself at his friend and then probably started masturbating in Niall’s car on the way home. 

Fuck, he stares up at the ceiling thinking about the easiest way to vacate the earth, the aliens should really just come beam him up now. 

Harry did not deserve what Louis did to him, Harry had never even shown an interest in Louis and here Louis was throwing himself at one of his best friends of the last 5 years. 

He needs to apologize but he’s really not sure if he can face Harry or Niall for that matter. He doesn’t remember any of the car ride which is a bad sign as that probably means he was fully in heat and a horny Louis is an embarrassing Louis. He wouldn’t be surprised if both Niall and Harry never spoke to him again. 

He rolled over so he could reach his phone on the night stand. Someone, either his mum or Niall had been kind enough to plug it in and he needs to know what day it is. 

He turns it on looking at the date. The next thing he see’s is a text from Harry, and one from Niall as well. There’s one from Liam and Zayne there as well. 

He should read them but he really needs to remove the dildo from his arse and shower before he does anything else. 

Harry is worried about Louis, he’s sent multiple texts since the maths incident, just asking if Louis was ok and everything was ok and to text him back when he was lucid again. 

It’s been five days since Louis went into heat and Harry is really stressing, he knows that Louis has done this heaps of times and that he’ll be ok but Harry had never seen an Omega in heat before and now that he has he’s scared for every Omega. Louis hadn’t been able to control himself, imagine if someone wasn’t around to help him, imagine if Niall hadn’t interrupted them and saved Harry from making the dumbest mistake of his life. Not that having sex with Louis would be a mistake, in fact Harry’s pretty sure he’d never recover based on the tease that Louis gave him, but an Omega in heat can’t give consent and although many Alpha’s didn’t think like this Harry would’ve hated himself if he’d fucked Louis in that state. 

Niall had told Harry that Louis had been completely out of it in the car, tossing back and forth and rubbing himself through his pants which was a mental image that Harry really didn’t need. 

Harry had thought about little else since seeing Louis in his heat, he thought about Louis soft lips brushing his cheek, his mouth wrapped around his fingers and most of all his smell. That sweet smell that Harry just wanted to lap up. 

The first time Harry realized he loved Louis was about three years into their friendship after they’d met. They were at some dumb party and they’d all been drinking and drunk Louis loved to dance and Harry had been standing there watching Louis dance around the floor laughing the drink in his cup spilling over the sides and onto his hand. Some Alpha from the year above them had moved up behind Louis and wrapped his arms around Louis’s middle, his face falling into his neck. Louis had let him and Harry felt jealously crash into him like a wave. He hadn’t been able to watch as Louis pushed back into the Alpha and lifted his hand up behind the Alpha’s neck. 

He’d been gone for Louis ever since then, Louis, of course was oblivious, despite everyone around them knowing the truth. The amount of suggestive coughs and hints the boys had given over the years was about as subtle as an elephant in a bathroom but Louis had failed to notice and Harry had continued to suffer as he’d watched Louis flirt and hook up with multitude of random boys. 

He didn’t know if Louis had ever thought about him that way, Louis tended not to be a fan of feelings, despite the boys of his past none of them had lasted more than a night or two. Louis had never shown any interest in Harry, until that maths class and it just about made Harry want to die. 

Was it all Louis heat? Did he feel something for Harry? It was softly, slowly killing Harry and the fact that Louis hadn’t texted Harry back was stressing him out. Harry knew that Louis would be pretty indisposed during his heat and that he hadn’t texted any of the boys but he just needs to know that Louis is ok. 

It’s a Saturday and the boy’s are all over at Niall’s, they’ve been playing video games and watching dumb TV all day. Harry is thankful for the distraction, of course there’s been other times when Louis’ been in heat and not with them but Harry hadn’t had the visuals he has now, Louis so out of his mind and out of control. He’d forget about it for a while until something small, a picture or a funny memory would remind him of Louis and in turn Louis in heat. It really wasn’t productive but at least the boys had been understanding, Niall had been able to give Liam and Zayn a run down of what had happened. 

Both Zayn and Liam were beta’s so really didn’t see why it was a big deal, Niall, one of the only other Omega’s at their school, grasped the embarrassment Louis would probably be feeling when his heat ended. 

Harry glanced down at his phone again, checking for anything from Louis, seeing his screen still blank he let out a small sigh and slumped his shoulders. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Niall said noticing Harry’s dejected sigh.

Harry gave him a small smile and nodded over at him before turning back to some poorly made reality show that was on the TV.

Louis managed to slowly ease the dildo out of his arse, winching as the small knot at the base passed his rim. It had been one of the most mortifying moments of his life when about a week after his first heat his mum had come into his room and given him the basic run down of what being an Omega meant and pulled out the various ‘aids’ she’d ordered for him. 

He’d been glad that as a beta, she’d taken the time to learn for him and get him supplies, it didn’t stop his checks heating every time he thought of the memory. 

He got out of bed and wobbly legs and slowly went into his ensuite. Turning on the shower, using the toilet and taking a drink of water from the tap at the sink while he waited for the water to heat up. 

He got into the shower feeling his muscles relax and his skin feel normal after being covered in slick and cum for the majority of five days. His mum always sent into his room for heat with about 20 water bottles too many and enough museli bars, fruit and nuts to feed a classroom of children but he always came out of heat ravenous often forgetting to eat until his body became weak with hunger. 

Deciding his need for food triumphed over his desire to spend about three more hours in the shower he got out, quickly toweling off and putting on the comfiest clothes he owned. He stripped his bed sheets, cringing at the overpowering smell. He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket as he headed out of his room to the laundry quickly putting the sheets on before walking down to the kitchen. 

His mum was sitting at the dining room table playing what looked like Candy Crush on her phone, she stood up as he walked in. 

“Hey honey.” She said coming around to give Louis a hug. Louis sunk into her, her smell reassuring and relaxing him, he was always more tactile after his heat. “How are you feeling?” 

“Embarrassed.” Louis let out with a laugh “Did Niall tell you what happened?”

His mum nodded, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that sugar, I thought your heat wasn’t due until the next few days.” 

Louis nodded solemnly, “It was, I don’t know, maybe something triggered it early.” 

Joanna just nodded squeezing Louis harder. 

“Where are the girls?” Louis asked when he hadn’t heard anything from the rest of the house for a few minutes.

“Lottie and Phoebe are at sleepover’s tonight.” 

Louis nodded his chin poking his mum’s shoulder as he did. It was unusual that his mum let the girls go to a sleepover on a Sunday, she liked them to get enough sleep before school, but he realized it was most likely for his benefit.

“Oh, Niall texted me as well. He said that if you’ve come out of heat by tonight him and the boys are having pizza at his house if you want to go. He figured you’d probably be finishing up soon.” 

Louis hesitates, he’s still feeling raw and exhausted from his heat just finishing but he owed Harry and Niall an apology, especially Harry, god he felt his whole body heat up as he remembered what he’d done to Harry. It was probably be better to face them in the comfort of Niall’s house where he could make an excuse and leave early then at school. 

“Yeah, ok, I’ll head over after I’ve had something small to eat.” 

“Sounds good Lou.” 

Louis released his mum and headed to the kitchen, already planning out his apologies for Niall and Harry in his head.

It was five thirty by the time Louis had got himself together enough to feel like he could face his friends, someone must have picked his car up from school and dropped it back at his house because his key’s were sitting on the mantel as he went to leave. He was planning on walking but driving was probably better if he was coming home late. 

“Mum, I’m heading over to Niall’s. Do I smell ok?” He asked, aware that the scent of his heat was still most likely on him. He’d have liked to ask Lottie, she was an Alpha and had a better smell but his mum would have to do. 

“Yeah, honey you’re fine. Just don’t go out by yourself and you’ll be ok.” 

Louis thanked her giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before heading out to Niall’s. He’d texted Niall that he was coming over and to let the other boy’s know he was ok and would see them soon. 

By the time he made it to Niall’s his hands were sweating and his heart had somehow both dropped to his stomach and was also beating at a million miles a minute. He took a few deep breaths as he parked the car, he could do this, these were his friends who he saw practically everyday, his friends who’d seen him practically begging for it, oh lord he didn’t know if he could do this. 

He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Lottie. She picked up on the third ring.

“Hey Lou, how you feeling?” Louis could hear music and laughter in the background. 

“Um. I just, I-“ He stuttered. 

“Lou,” Lottie said, concern clear in her tone, “what’s wrong?” 

The background music and noise faded on Lottie’s end and he heard the closing of a door. 

“I’m at Niall’s, did mum or someone tell you what happened?” 

“Yeah Lou but it’s ok, they’re your friends they’ve probably already forgotten about it.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know about that.” He was unsure but the panic had started to ease after hearing his sister’s reassurances. 

“Lou, everything will be fine, they’re not going to kick you out. It might just be embarrassing when you first see them.” 

Louis let out a breath. “Ok, ok thanks Lottie. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have fun tonight.” 

“You too.” Lottie said sarcastically around a laugh, only able to be the concerned sister for a few minutes. 

Louis groaned and hung up hearing Lottie’s laughter growing louder as he pulled the phone away. 

Ok he could do this, it was just his friends after all, plus Liam and Zayn hadn’t even seen him all heated out, he was fine. 

He managed to hold it relatively together until he got to the door and knocked, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway and immediately he wanted to turn around and leave. Before he could Niall whipped open the door greeting him with a loud “Louis!” before drawing him in for a hug. 

“Hey man.” Louis muffled where his mouth was pressed up against Niall’s shoulder. 

“How are you?” 

“I’m ok, look,” Louis paused taking a deep breath, “thanks for driving me home and I’m sorry about, how I was with the you know” Louis pulled away from Niall and waved his arms trying to convey the whole heat thing. 

“No worries, dude, I’ve been there. Just lucky it was my mum with me at the shops.” 

Louis laughed and let out a breath, one awkward apology over, one to go. 

“Come in, the boys are trying to decide what movie to watch.” 

Louis nods and follows Niall into the house, kicking off his shoes near the door and walking towards the lounge room. His heart starts pounding as they get close and he could hear the boys talking, he quickly snatches Niall’s wrist halting him as Niall turns to look at him confusedly. 

“What’s wrong mate?” 

“Um, uh, how’s uh- how’s Harry? I know I probably freaked him out.” 

Niall gives him a pitying look, “Harry is fine, trust me, he’s been checking his phone every minute to see if you’d replied. A bit worried I’d say.” 

Louis nods and his heart slows down a bit. “Ok, sorry I just don’t want it to be awkward.”

“Lou, you know Harry, he wouldn’t hold this against you.” 

Louis gives him another nod and gestures at him to keep going. 

Louis is hoping he’s concealed enough behind Niall that his entrance won’t be a huge deal but as soon as he turns the corner, three sets of eyes are on him. 

“Lou,” Harry says with a small smile “hi.” He gets up out of his seat on the couch and comes over pulling Louis into a hug. 

Theoretically Louis knew that Harry would be ok with what had happened between them but the confirmation wrapped in his arms is very reassuring. 

Harry pulls away after a moment, his hands resting on Louis shoulders as he looks down at Louis. “You ok?” 

Louis nods, “Fine, yeah, exhausted and embarrassed but fine.” He looks over seeing Zayn and Liam looking at him expectantly, “Is it ok if I talk to you later?” Harry gives him a nod and a smile, his hands coming off Louis shoulders and dragging down his arm’s slightly before falling to his sides. 

Louis pats his bicep as he heads over to Zayn and Liam to greet them.

“Hey Lou, please tell Niall we’re not watching a scary movie.” Liam greets him. 

Louis laughs at him “Niall we’re not watching a scary movie, if we do I’m going right back home.”

Honestly Louis doesn’t know if he’ll make it through a movie, it’s only 6 but his eyes are already sore and he resisting the urge to close them and fall onto the nearest comfy object. 

“Ok well if you guys get to pick the movie, I’m picking the pizza.” 

“Sounds good Nialler.” Zayn agrees, as Niall goes into the kitchen with his phone, presumably to order the dinner. 

Louis squeezes onto the couch, sitting between Harry and Zayn, the former seems to stiffen as Louis sits done making Louis cringe internally, he knew Harry was acting cool but obviously he was still disgusted by Louis. 

Niall heads back into the room after they’d settled on watching ‘The Truman Show’, Louis’ had seen it before but none of the other boys had and judging by the fact his eyes were slipping shut already he probably wouldn’t make it all the way through any way. 

“Ok, pizza’s on the way, I got anchovies on everything.”

Louis turns a horrified on where Niall’s sat down on the armchair, similar to the one everyone else is giving him.

Niall manages to hold a straight face for a few seconds before cracking up, “I’m just joking, god, I’m not a demon.” 

“Debatable.” Louis mumbles, causing Harry to let a snort out next to him. 

They settle down to watch the movie, a comfortable silence falling between them. 

Liam pauses the movie when the doorbell rings with the pizza, luckily none of them actually had anchovies. 

Liam puts the pizza’s on the coffee table and resumes the movie. 

Louis has finished his first slice when he looks over and see’s Harry licking his finger’s obviously having just finished his as well. It brings the memory of the beginning of Louis heat, he remembers what those fingers had felt like to suck on. He feels a flush work it’s way through his body, the remnants of his heat working through his body. 

He coughs and stands up, “Does anyone want a drink?” He asks already halfway out of the door. 

He gets distracted no’s from the other boys that he barely hears as he heads to the kitchen. Breathing heavily as he goes, when he gets there he heads straight for the tap not even bothering with a glass before he turns it on and sticks his head under the streaming water taking a few mouthfuls through his breaths. Jesus, he really shouldn’t be this worked up but he feels like he’s back in heat, which he’s really hoping isn’t what has actually happened. He seems lucid enough after a few more mouthfuls and he raises his head the water still going as he braces his hands on the sink and taking deep breaths through his mouth. 

He doesn’t hear the person coming up behind him until there’s a soft hand at his elbow and a tentative, “Lou.” 

Louis looks up reaching to wipe away the few drops of water left on his lip as he does, Harry’s eye’s track the movement before coming up to meet Louis’s. 

“Hey, Haz.” Louis says softly turning his head to look back out of the window before Harry’s eyes pull him off center. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah I think I just hit with the last little wave of heat or something. I’m ok now.” 

“Oh.” 

They stand in comfortable silence for a minute, Harry’s warmth reassuring next to him as he looks out the window.

“Um- so about the other day, in uh maths.” Louis looks over to Harry as he says it watching as Harry’s cheeks go pink. “I’m sorry about that, that you had to, to um put with me, with that. And thanks for not uh- doing anything.” God this is painful. “A lot of Alpha’s probably would have so um- thanks and I’m sorry.” Louis quickly finishes and looks back out the window so he can’t see Harry’s expression, resisting the urge to put his hand over his face at that lame excuse of an apology. 

Harry gives a little cough beside him and Louis looks back over, “Heat isn’t consent and I’m always happy to help you Lou, you’re one of my best friends. I was just worried about you, it must have been really scary, I was scared for you.” 

God his heat really is fucking with him because he feels his eyes get glassy with tears as Harry tells him this. He reaches out for Harry pulling him into a hug standing on tippy toes so he can hook his chin over Harry’s shoulder. Harry leans down for him wrapping him up in his arms and squeezing him tightly. 

Louis reluctantly pulls away after a while, with how his after heat has been going he’s kind of nervous to do anything that could make him looks like more of a git, “Do you want to go finish watching the movie?”

Harry nods and they walk back to the lounge settling into the positions they’d been in before. 

Louis doesn’t even make it five minutes before he’s leaning into Harry’s warmth closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

One by one the boys all notice their position, Louis with his body turned into Harry, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder breathing softly. They’re all sending him knowing looks, Niall even sends him a wink, subtle as he is. 

Harry is struggling not to breath to fast and wake up Louis. He’s trying to watch the movie and not think about the Omega tucked into him but really the movies become a blur in the background and he can’t help taking deep breaths through his noise of Louis’ scent, a sweet mix of vanilla and caramel that makes Harry’s mouth water. 

He stays perfectly still for the rest of the movie, not budging even as his arm goes numb and he start’s to sweat through a combination of Alpha internal heating and the boy next to him adding extra warmth. 

By the time the movie finishes he can feel his cheeks flushed with warmth and he had lost sensation in his arm. 

Zayn let’s out a yawn as the credit’s roll. 

“I might have to head home, mum gets angry if I’m home late on a school night.” He says through another yawn. 

“Oh, can you give me a lift?” Liam asks. 

“Sure thing, just let me piss first and then we can head off.”

“What are you doing Harry?” Niall asks, glancing over at Louis, “He probably shouldn’t drive home if he’s tired. I’ll ask his mum if it’s just ok if he stays here and heads home early in the morning for school.” 

Harry nods, “I guess I should probably go home as well. Gemma was going to help me with my history homework.” 

“Sound’s good, one sec let me text Joanna to double check Lou doesn’t need a ride home.” He gets out his phone and starts quickly typing out a text. Niall somehow had no qualms about texting parents, Harry always had to sit there for about five minutes reading and rereading what he’d typed, trying to make it as polite and understandable as he could. 

Zayn comes back from the bathroom, stretching his hands above his head, “Alright Li, let’s go.” 

They say goodbye, telling Niall and Harry to let Louis, who’s still sleeping soundly, know they say goodbye. 

When Niall confirms that it’s ok for Louis to stay over Harry works on standing up. He eases off the couch as slowly as he can to not wake Louis, Louis whines as Harry’s warmth leaves him. Harry cradles Louis’ head and eases it down to the couch as he rises, moving as slowly as he can. Somehow he manages to get up without waking Louis, he pulls the blanket that’s on the back of the couch off and spreads it over Louis. 

When he’s done he turns to look at Niall, who’s already looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Have you ever, you know, tried taking to him about it?” he asks softly. 

Harry shakes his head. 

Niall hums, “Well, maybe you should, he might surprise you.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Harry says, knowing his mind is already made up, he can’t lose Louis as a friend and he’d rather watch Louis fall in love with someone else up close them loose him and watch it from a distance. 

He leaves Niall’s telling him he’ll see him tomorrow at school and walks home looking like a melancholic cliché, staring at the stars and kicking rocks.


	2. that 'oh shit' moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone that read last weeks chapter and left kudos and comments, it made my week. The response was amazing.  
> I hope you like this chapter as well.

Louis get’s woken up early in the morning, in what definitely isn’t his bed.

“Morning Lou.” Niall practically screams in his ear but Louis can’t be too mad when there’s a cup of coffee shoved in his face shortly after.

Louis grumbles as he sits up, he notices that he’s in his clothes from the night before but someone has laid a blanket over him. “Time’s it?” he mumbles.

“7:00, sorry about the early morning, your mum told me to wake you up early so you had time to go home and get ready for school.”

“She’s probably right.” Louis agrees taking a sip from his coffee.

“You feel good, all over heat and things?”

Louis’ is the only person who he can talk to about heat’s without wanting to claw his eye’s out, it helps having an Omega friend that can sympathize with him.

“Yeah, it was weird though, it came so early, usually it’s so predictable.”

“Yeah… weird.” Niall says like he knows something Louis doesn’t.

Before Louis can question him about it his phone rings, pulling it out he see’s he’s almost out of battery and that his mum’s calling.

“Hey mum.”

“Hey hun, I was a bit worried Niall would forget to wake you up. You want me to come get you or are you ok to drive?”

“I’ll be ok to drive, I’ll see you soon ok, I’m just going to finish my coffee.”

“Sure thing sweetie, I’ll see you soon.”

Louis hangs up and drinks the last bit of coffee.

“I better head off, that was mum.”

“No problem, see you at school mate.”

Louis forgets that he was going to question Niall about what he said until he’s halfway home.

Louis walks into school with his earphones in, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone and also not bump into anyone, it’s kind of a difficult task. He knows that most people will have either forgotten about what happened to him in maths or not care, but Omega’s always seemed to cop a little bit of shit from entitled Alpha’s after going into heat in public. Some Alpha’s felt like they should not be whisked off when it happened rather given off to the nearest Alpha for knotting. It was an outdated and barbaric opinion but unfortunately the world still had a long way to come.

He manages to make it to his locker without having any problems and if anyone said anything to him he wouldn’t have heard them with his ear phone’s in any way.

He’s getting his books out, he hadn’t managed to catch up on what he missed but the teacher’s usually made allowances and extensions due to what they called ‘biological circumstances’. He suddenly feels one of his earphone’s plucked from his ear, he startles and turns looking up at Harry’s dazzling smile and green eye’s.

Louis quickly pauses his music and pulls his other headphone out.

“Hey.” He say’s brightly returning Harry’s grin and turning back to his locker to try and sort it into something that resembled tidiness.

“Hey Lou, make it in ok this morning, Niall remember to wake you up?”

“Much to my disgust yes, I don’t know whose idea it was to wake me up at seven but I don’t like them anymore.”

Harry laughs at him, and a memory of last night tugs at Louis, being jostled awake and Harry cradling his head onto the couch. He can’t remember if it was real or part of a dream so he shakes his head to clear it.

“We’ve got math’s this afternoon, you missed a quiz well you were out but it was just stuf-“

Someone wolf whistles cutting Harry off.

“How’d your heat go little Omega, bet you missed this sweet knot.” The offending Alpha roughly grabs his crotch as he says this.

Louis’ checks flame but before he can reply there’s a growl beside him and he looks over to Harry in shock but Harry’s not there, he’s moved quickly across the hall heading to the boy who’d said the vile words.

He slams him up against the lockers his forearm against the boy’s throat, Louis’ startled out of his shock and he quickly start’s moving towards the commotion, a small crowd has formed and he quickly pushes through, trying to get to Harry before he gets in trouble.

“Say some shit like that again and I’ll beat you into next week, you’re fucking disgusting.”

Louis grabs onto the arm that’s holding the boy against the locker, his hand settling gently on Harry’s bicep.

“Haz,” he says softly, “it’s ok. It was just a cheap shot. It’s ok, I’m ok.”

Harry slowly moves his eye’s off the boy and onto Louis. His eyebrows are furrowed in anger and his lips are pulled back in a snarl. He blinks a few times when he see’s Louis his mouth and eyebrows relaxing.

“It’s ok.” Louis says again trying to calm the boy in front of him. He hates that his heart is beating so hard, not from being frightened but from the protectiveness of Harry and seeing Harry’s muscles bulging where they’re pushing the kid into the locker would be distracting in any other circumstance.

Harry turns back to the boy and Louis tenses but all he says is, “I mean it.” Before dropping his arm and turning back to Louis as the boy scutters off.

The crowd has dispersed obviously realizing there’s not going to be a fight.

“Sorry.” Harry huffs “I’m sorry, I just fucking hate it when Alpha’s think they can say shit like that.”

Louis can tell Harry is getting heated again so he reaches out his hand to rest on Harry’s arm trying to reassure and calm him.

“I know it’s shit but it’s good Alpha’s like you who make me think that maybe one day O’s won’t have to put up with shit like that.” He smiles brightly at Harry and squeezes his arm.

“Man you should have seen that kids face.” Louis says trying to lighten the mood, “He looked like he was going to wet himself.”

That get’s a small laugh out of Harry.

“I’m going to go get my stuff, I’ll see you later in at lunch or in maths.”

Louis nods at him, “See you then, you big bad Alpha.”

Harry laughs as he walks off.

Harry hadn’t ended up seeing Louis at lunch, the principle had somehow heard about his little spat this morning and he got called into the office. After explaining what had happened the principle basically gave him a pat on the back, although with as much subtleness as he could manage trying not to look like he was condoning violence.

“Where were you at lunch?” Louis asks when he sit down next to Harry that afternoon in maths.

“I had to go the principles office.” Harry explains as Louis sits down next to him, Louis smells incredible, he usually smells amazing but today it’s heightening, probably a side effect of just coming out of heat.

“Oh shit, did you get in trouble?”

“Nah, you know Mr. Baker, he’s all for Omega right’s. He practically gave me a good job sticker.” He says with a faux cocky smile.

Louis laughs and shoves his arm, before he can reply Mr. Cowell works in and starts them working.

Harry’s hand is working over the page about half an hour later, trying to get how x is equal to y or whatever garbage they’re trying to find, god he hates maths. He doesn’t notice it at first, too caught up in frustration about how this problem just won’t figure itself out, but then when the solution he get’s is wrong, again, his frustration boils over and snaps his pencil in two.

“Jesus Harry,” Louis laugh’s next to him, “I mean I hate maths as much as the next guy but what did that pencil ever do to you?” He’s got his signature cheeky grin back on his face. It hit’s Harry like a punch in the gut. Louis’ smile starts to fade as Harry doesn’t respond.

“Jeez lighten up a bit Haz, I know I’m not a comedian over here but usually you at least give me unimpressed look even a roll of the eye’s maybe?”

Harry can hear what Louis’ saying but it’s like he’s got cotton balls in his ears, his hearing may not be working but his smell sure is, he finds himself talking deep breaths, the caramel and vanilla making his eyes practically roll back in his skull and he let’s out a groan. He grabs the tops of his thighs tight in his hands squeezing them, he knows what’s happening, or about to happen but he doesn’t want to believe it. He knows he should leave but god he just wants to get closer, closer to that intoxicating scent.

“Haz, you alright? I’m sorry about my dumb joke, I was just trying to cheer you up.”

Harry can feel himself moving but can’t stop as he turns to face Louis reaching out and grabbing the base of Louis’ neck, his thumb rests against the front of Louis throat and his fingers span out across the back where his shoulder meets his neck, he pulls Louis towards him and quickly licks a thick stripe from Louis’ collarbone to him chin.

He feels the Omega tremble beneath his hand and a soft whimper is let out with a breath. The smell is so much stronger here and Harry leans his head forward pressing his nose against Louis’ throat and scents him.

He nuzzles his way up to Louis’ ear and licks the shell of it before whispering in his ear, “I want to take you right here, bend you across the desk and have everyone know you’re mine,” he bites softly at the lobe of Louis’ ear “I’ll sit you on my knot until you’re full of my cum, the whole school will smell what a pretty Omega you are for me when I’m done. You’ll be all mine”

Harry knows just hours earlier he’d admonished a kid for saying a lot less then he’s saying now but he’s high off rut and Louis’ scent he smell’s Louis’ scent growing stronger and something along with it, the smell of slick works its way up to him and Harry takes a deep breath. His hand moves from Louis’ neck up to his hair working his fingers through it before grabbing it in a fistful and pulling his head back exposing his neck. He sets his mouth against Louis’ neck and start’s sucking a bruise onto it, marking him up.

Louis had just thought Harry was in a sour mood, he sometimes has days when he wouldn’t laugh at any of Louis’ jokes but he usually got at least an adverse reaction of him. That had been the first thing that had clued Louis in that this may be more than just a mood. The next had been when Harry turned to him with eye’s wide and nostrils flared as he took deep breaths. Next thing he knew he had Harry licking him and whispering filthy thing’s in his ear. Louis couldn’t stop Harry even if he wanted to and the way his arse was slicking up he really didn’t want to. Harry was usually such a sweet Alpha, Louis didn’t think he could get like this, only in his dreams was Harry this dominant and Louis was loving it.

Only problem was they were in a room full of people who had eyes, and also noses. As Harry went to town sucking on Louis’s neck he was suddenly pulled off Louis, Mr Cowell and another Alpha in their class holding one of Harry’s arm’s each pulling him away. Louis whimpered at the loss and Harry started fighting against the arm’s that held him trying to get back to Louis.

“Let me go.” His voice coming out in a low growl.

“You’re in rut Styles, you need to go home.” Mr Cowell said, pulling on his arm as he and the other Alpha worked to get him out of the room.

“Tomlinson,” Mr Cowell said as they were halfway to the door, “After we’ve left get yourself to the nurse. Class, I’ll be back in five.” He says as he drags Harry, who was still struggling against the Alpha’s, out the door.

Louis groaned and dropped his head to the desk closing his eyes and trying to clear the fog that had worked its way into his brain. The girl sitting in front of him, a beta named Perrie, turned to him, “Do you want someone to help you the nurses?” she asked.

He lifted his head and looked at her, “I’m ok, uh, thank you though.”

It probably wasn’t smart for him to walk through the halls smelling of arousal and slick by himself but he quickly packed up his things and slipped out of the classroom as quickly as he could, Harry’s voice still ringing in his ears.

Louis felt like he was in a daze for the rest of the school day. He laid on the bed in the nurses office staring at the ceiling trying to wrangle in his thoughts.

He knew that Harry was an Alpha in rut and probably would’ve treated any Omega nearby the way he’d treated Louis today but he can’t get the voice out of his head a constant ringing of ‘you’ll be all mine’. He tried to distract himself but his mind wondered back to Harry every time and every time he thought about it he’d get more aroused which was really embarrassing considering the nurse kept checking in on him every 15 minutes. She probably thought Louis was traumatized and the first time she’d smelt the arousal on Louis her face had been shocked.

Alpha’s going into rut was less common because they were usually very careful about it, taking days off before they were due just as a precaution, it was the safest way to ensure no one got hurt but every now and again an Alpha’s rut would hit unexpectedly and the nurse was left to deal with an accosted Omega.

Harry was so good about tracking his rut’s he usually got nervous even weeks before it was due, leaving school if he felt even the slightest hint of a rut so Louis was surprised this had happened.

When the bell for the end of the day Louis doesn’t even notice, the nurse knocked on the door and tells him he’s free to go home if he thinks he can drive. He tells her he’s fine and leaves. His legs still feel a little bit wobbly and his mind foggy but he manages to get home and flop onto his bed.

“Louis.”

“Louis!”

“LOUIS!”

Louis startles out of where he’d been staring at the ceiling, he’s not sure how long it has been, minutes or hours. Lottie is standing at his door.

“Mum says to come get you for dinner, you alright?”

Louis knew some time had passed but he must have been staring at the ceiling daydreaming for hours, Harry’s scent still lingering in his nose.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis says absently “I’m fine.”

He stands up, he doesn’t know why but he can’t get his mind to focus, every time he try’s to concentrate on something his brain get’s blurry. He knows he should be worried but this fogginess is keeping him from even that.

“Ugh, you smell.” Lottie says as Louis passes her in the doorway.

“It might be Harry.” He says as they walk down the stairs.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Harry went into rut at school, I was with him.”

“Louis, what?! Are you alright, did he hurt you?” Lottie stops moving and reaches her hands out to Louis, resting them on his shoulders and turning him to face her, her face searching.

“I’m fine Lottie, they pulled him off me before anything happened.” Louis doesn’t mean for the regretful tone to slip into his voice but it’s there anyway.

Lottie lets out a big breath, “Well thank god, Harry would never forgive himself if he did something to you.”

Louis just nods, trying not to think of the ‘something’ that Harry could have done to him. Louis keeps walking to the kitchen Lottie following close behind him.

He manages to make it through dinner without making his mum too worried but the fogginess that had been following him around all day was only getting worse figuring he’d be able to sleep it off and be fine by tomorrow he decides not to let his mum worry and stays relatively quiet through dinner heading to bed as quickly as he can without rousing suspicion.

He really should’ve realized what was happening but it isn’t until he wakes up with his bed sheets soaked in sweat, his pants sticking to the back of his pants with slick and the smell of his own arousal in the air that he clues in. He’s gone into heat.

But how can he be in heat, he just came out of heat, he’s still catching up from the sleep lost and his muscles are still sore. He’s kind of wants to cry, he doesn’t want to go through another heat so soon after his last, he’s already so tired. Eventually this urge to cry is replaced with a wave of arousal so strong he forgets all about his urge to cry and reaches for his beside table getting ready for another heat.

Harry returns to school four days later feeling drained and dreadful. He’d been thinking of Louis since he woke from his rut, he’s lucky there were people around to drag him out of that room, he can still hear Louis whimpers and how he went lax in Harry’s hands. He hadn’t been able to get it out of his head all through his rut, imagining those whimpers coming from Louis as Harry fucked him, the smell of his sweet slick in Harry’s nose.

He shakes his head pushing the thoughts from his head.

“Harry!” He hears someone call behind him in a telling Irish accent.

He turns and grins at Niall who’s making his way to Harry. “How you feeling mate?”

“Not too bad thanks Ni. Think I traumatized Lou though, where is he? I haven’t heard from him.”

“Well at least now you two are even on the whole accosting your friends in an unexpected hormonal incident.”

Harry laughs at him, “Really though is he ok?” Harry asked.

“Umm, well I-“

Niall’s hesitance makes Harry’s anxiety increase ten-fold, fuck, what if Louis never wants to speak to him again. God, he wouldn’t blame him after what happened.

“Ni, what’s wrong, is Lou ok?”

Niall can hear the worry in his voice and quickly tries to reassure him “Yeah, yeah, he’s fine. It’s just, well he’s gone into heat.”

Harry’s mind makes a static noise as he stands there and stares at Niall, Louis just went into heat he should have at least another month before he even has to be worried about heat.

At Harry’s shocked look Niall gives a small chuckle.

“I know, poor Lou right? He went into heat the night you went into rut so he’s probably due to end soon. He’s going to be exhausted though.”

Harry nods his mouth still open, trying to wrap his head around it all. Louis’ heat’s were usually so reliable to have one triggered early and then another one straight after is rarely heard of.

“How?” Harry asks bewildered “How did it happen straight after?” 

“Well I Googled it,” Niall says slowly, “and well, they say the main reason someone has heat or rut triggered early or unexpectedly if their mate is around but they aren’t you know, _with,_ them.”

Harry feels his jaw drop even further, if it’s possible he’s probably looking like the definition of shocked.

“Wha- huh, So what, Louis’ mates somewhere close by?” Harry asks still stunned. “Who could it be?”

Harry looks around the halls suspiciously as if the offender might be standing right next to them.

“Well, I only know two people who have heats and ruts triggered early recently.” Niall says giving him a look like he’s dumb/

“You, you don’t mean me right? I thought-“ Harry trails off as realization sinks in.

Niall is looking at him with a smirk.

“Are you fucking with me Ni? If you’re fucking with me I’m going to kill you.” Harry says, scared of what that smirk could mean.

“Look it up for yourself mate, there are other reasons of course but it seems strange that both you and Lou would be triggered early if you weren’t you know-“

“Mates.” Harry finishes for him, his head still reeling.

As the acceptance of it sets in, the nervousness hits him. How is he going to tell Louis? How can you go up to your best friend and show some article saying they’re mates now because of a few weird heats?

He knows what he feels for Louis but what if Louis doesn’t believe him, what if he scares him off.

Niall must read it on his face and he, amazing friend he is, laughs at him.

“Stop laughing you prick, what am I gonna do?” Harry can hear the anxiety in his voice.

“Calm down for one. I don’t know why you’re freaking out, this is good news.”

“But what if he doesn’t want me back. How do you even tell someone you think they’re your mate?”

“Who’s who’s mate?” He hears the voice behind him, turning he sees Zayn and Liam coming up to them.

“Harry is Louis’s mate.” Niall says conversationally

“NIALL!” Harry whips around to him.

“What? It’s true. They would have found out eventually.”

“Not if it doesn’t work out.” Harry says, all the anger leaking out of him as his shoulders. He knows it’s true, mates are rejected all the time, your body may want one thing but sometimes it just doesn’t work out.

Niall rests a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “It will work out.” He says with conviction. “Any Omega would be lucky to have you and Louis is no different. I’m sure if you talk to him, he’ll come around.”

“Niall’s right you know. Hell, if Louis doesn’t want you I’ll take a piece of Hazza.” Zayn reassures him.

Harry groans and brings his hands up to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone, I hope you like this chapter!  
> Any kudos is really, really appreciated and I love getting comments.  
> You guys are the best thank you so much for reading!  
> New chapter coming next week :)


	3. and God said, 'let there be awkwardness and sexual tension'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter time!!  
> I'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone who's been reading this story and and even massiver thank you to anyone who's let kudos or comments, reading your comments makes me so happy.   
> Thank you, hope you all enjoy this chapter

Louis wakes more exhausted then he’s felt in his life. His body feels heavy enough to sink into the mattress and through the floor. It takes him five minutes just to build up the energy to check his phone and when he eventually finds it in him to roll over he lets out a groan of pain, winching at the ache of his muscles.

His eye’s feel sore and his muscles tired, his dick is chaffed and his arse feels hot and it burns as he moves. There’s afternoon light coming through the window in his room causing a light sheen of sweat to cover his body.

When he manages to shuffle over and get his phone, he see’s that it’s been five days since he went into heat and there’s a multitude of texts but none of them seem urgent so he flops back onto the bed, too tired to clean himself up. He’s stomach is rumbling and his throat is dry with thirst but his body decides what’s most urgent for him and he’s asleep before he can even think about what to do first.

He wakes again as the sun is rising, the soft orange of morning sun working it’s way through his window and warming him where he’s laying on his bed.

He doesn’t feel much better than he did yesterday but at least his eyes aren’t burning and his muscles seem to be feel slightly better, the burn coming to more of a dull ache.

He takes a water bottle off his bedside table and drinks the whole thing in one go.

Feeling refreshed he grabs his phone and sends off a quick text.

_Hey, I might need some help. U up?_

Lottie is pushing through his door hurriedly only a minute or so later. He decided his sister seeing him like this was only slightly less mortifying than his mum seeing him in this state.

Lottie’s nose wrinkles in disgust at the smell in the room but she doesn’t complain, coming around to sit on the side of Louis’s bed and reaching a hand out to push his hair off his forehead. Louis gives her a weary smile.

“Hey Lou how you feeling big bro?”

Louis groans “’M so sore. I don’t know if I can get to the shower by myself.”

“Oh, Lou.” Lottie says with sympathy, “I’ll give you hand ok, wait here a second, try wrap yourself up in your sheet or something. I love you but I really want to avoid having to see your junk.”

Louis tries to give her a laugh but it trails off at the end as he cringes in the pain as his stomach muscles protest at the movement.

Lottie give’s him a gentle pat on the arm and gets up moving towards the ensuite. He hears the shower turn on as he works on wrapping himself up in his sheet, it’s kind of disgusting, the sheets are crusted with slick and cum but he’s with Lottie on trying to not traumatize them both with complete nakedness.

Lottie calls out from behind the door after a moment “Can I come back in Lou?”

Louis lets out an affirmative grunt and Lottie comes back towards the bed reaching out for him. Louis wraps his arm around the back of her neck and lets her practically drag him to the edge of the bed and help him into a standing position. His legs are wobbly and he almost falls down but Lottie’s arm catches him and he leans into her heavily as they slowly make their way to the bathroom.

She sits him down on the toilet.

“I’ll get some clean clothes for you and leave them in front of the door and I’ll bring up some food for you ok? You’ll be ok to shower by yourself?” Lottie asks.

Louis nods at her, “Thanks Lottie.” He reaches out to give her hand a squeeze and she smiles at him before heading out of the bathroom.

Louis sheds his bed sheet and gets into the shower, clutching onto any stable object within reach as he goes. He sinks to the floor when he get’s under the spray, he feels his eye’s well up, overwhelmed from the remnants of his heat, the pain he’s in and the kindness his sister had showed him. He let’s his tears fall and mingle with the water trickling down his face.

He manages to stand up and stop crying after a while, worried the water will turn cold before he’s done anything actually productive in the shower.

He thoroughly washes his body, getting rid of the layer of bodily fluids covering him and takes his time washing his hair, working his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. It doesn’t feel as good as when someone else does it but it relaxes him slightly.

He gets out of the shower and heads to his bedroom noticing the change of clothes on the floor and that someone has changed his sheets. He gets changed and sits down on his bed, taking a moment to go through his messages and social media catching up on what he’s missed.

There are texts from all the boys he reads them all breath catching on the one’s from Harry.

_Hey Lou, I just came out of rut. I’m so sorry about what happened, I hope I didn’t scare you. Hope you’re ok I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Sorry again_

The next message came a few hours after the first one.

_Hey, you’re usually good at replying quickly. You all good? I get if you don’t want to talk to me. I’m sorry._

Louis feels his heart constrict at Harry thinking Louis is avoiding him. The next message is from two days ago.

_Hey Lou, Niall just told me you went into heat again. I hope you’re ok. Message me when you can, if you need anything let me know. Xx_

Louis feels a small, giddy smile overtake his face at the kisses on the end of Harry’s messages, Harry never fails to make him smile. Before he can reply there’s a soft knock on his door.

“Come in.”

His mum and Lottie push the door open softly, Lottie holding a plate with eggs and bacon on toast making Louis’ stomach rumble.

They all laugh and Louis pats the space on the bed next to him.

“Come on then.” He says, feeling awkward as they both stand there staring at him.

They come over sitting on each side of Louis, his mum wrapping an arm around him and giving him a hug and Lottie seats the plate on his legs.

“Hey honey,” his mother’s voice is soft and reassuring “are you ok? What happened? I came in Tuesday morning, you were asleep but it smelled like heat.”

“I don’t know, Mum.” He says around a mouthful of food he’d shoved into his mouth. “I was feeling kind of weird on Monday but I didn’t think much of it, I’d just had my heat and then you know next thing you know…” Louis waves his knife around as he trails off.

His Mum hums, “Well, I’m a bit worried, first an early heat and then one two days after the last. I think we should go see the doctor.”

Louis doesn’t really enjoy the doctor but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious as well.

“Ok.” He says trying to finish the conversation so he can dig into his food.

“Great, I’ll make an appointment with the doctor for this afternoon.” One of the benefits of having a nurse for a mother is she always knows a doctor willing to see them on short notice.

His mum and sister leave after a while, letting him get some more rest before the doctor.

He’s still groggy and wiping sleep out of his eyes as he gets into the car to go the doctor, he’d napped after his breakfast and he’s still trying to shake off the sleepy feeling. At least he has some time to reply to his friends. He sends them all messages letting them know he’s ok as they drive to the doctor’s office.

He gets to Harry’s message and feels, stupidly enough, a twinge of nervousness enter him as he’s replying. He remembers Harry in maths, in _rut_ , licking at Louis’ neck and whispering into his ears.

_Hey Haz, don’t worry about the other day, I guess now we’re even right? Hahaha. I’m ok, reallllllyyy tired but we’re going to the doctors now to see if they can figure out what happened. XX_

He’d debated about the kisses for a few minutes his mum giving him an odd look as he looked out of the front windscreen blankly trying to decide. He’d argued that if Harry did it, he could do it and tacked them onto the end.

Harry’s reply comes as he’s in the waiting room for the doctor.

_Phew, good to know you’re not going to run away next time I see you. I’m glad you’re ok. Hope you’re doctors visit helps. Let me know how it goes. X_

Louis tucks his phone into his pocket as his name is called for the next appointment.

“So you’re saying you went into heat a week early and then two days after finishing your previous heat you had another full heat?”

“Yeah.” Louis says as he nods at the doctor, twiddling his thumbs trying to stave off the slight anxiety he’s feeling.

The doctor hums looking at his computer screen quizzically, “And you’re sure you finished the first heat fully?”

Louis gives another nod.

“Have you recently had a change to routine, diet or medication, something you think might have caused this?”

Louis thinks for a minute, “No, everything’s been the same as usual.”

“Ok, last question, any unmated Alpha’s you’ve found yourself reacting to? Perhaps involuntarily bodily responses?”

Louis goes to shake his head again but pauses, he thinks of Harry’s hand wrapped around the base of his throat, his tongue dragging across Louis’ neck. He’s really glad his mum had decided to stay outside and wait for him.

He flushes, “Um maybe yeah, could that effect it?”

The doctor turns away from his screen and looks at Louis, giving him a look and humming before turning back to the screen.

“What? What is it?” Louis can feel himself start to panic, worried at what the doctors found.

The doctor turns back to him at the panicked tone.

“It’s ok Louis, no need to worry.” The doctor reassures him, “It’s just sometimes if Alphas or Omegas are around their mate but they aren’t with that mate physically their body tries to jumpstart the mating process and can send them into heat or rut unexpectedly.”

Louis doesn’t move, he sit’s stock still and stares at the doctor, blinking dumbly. The doctor can’t be right, that would mean Harry, Harry his best friend, is his mate. He can’t be right. It’s probably something else, something his mum feed him.

He thinks then, of Harry, usually so careful, going into rut in the middle of class right next to him. He thinks of his first heat triggered early, Harry right next to him and then smelling Harry in rut, having Harry pulling him close, scenting him.

Louis’ original disbelief is starting to transform, he thinks of Harry. His protectiveness, the way he wraps Louis’ up when he hugs him, the way he always (or most of the time) laughs at Louis’ dumb jokes.

“Well,” The doctor says, shaking Louis from his thoughts. “I think we might have felt the culprit huh?”

Louis takes a moment to process it, Harry is his mate, it doesn’t sound as ridiculous as it did originally. Louis gulps and nods at the doctor.

The doctor sends him out telling him to talk to the Alpha and come back if the issues persist, “but I doubt they will.” The doctor had said before sending him back out to his mum.

“How’d it go? Did you figure it out” She asks as soon as she see’s him, standing up and walking him out of the hospital doors, telling the receptionist to send her the bill as she goes.

“Um, good, yeah, yeah I think so.” Trying to avoid telling her what it is as they get in the car.

“Well, what was it?” She asks as they start driving out of the parking lot.

“Wow mum. Where’s all that privacy talk now?” she just turns to him, giving him a ‘hurry up with it’ look.

“Ok, well the doctor thinks,” maybe he should wait until his mum isn’t driving to tell her this, “the doctor thinks it’s because my mates nearby.”

His mum turns to him quickly before remembering where she is and turning to face the road again.

“What? your- you have a mate?” She asks, her knuckles turn white where she’s clutching at the steering wheel.

“The doctor said that sometimes heats and ruts can come on unexpectedly if your mate is nearby but you’re not, you know, with them.”

Louis’ mum seems to relax hearing that Louis isn’t ‘with’ his mate.

“Soooo who is it?” She says eventually, seeming to have processed what Louis has told her.

“Well, um, I think.” Louis takes a deep breath trying to force it out. “I think it might be Harry.”

“HARRY?!” She turns to him again, at least this time they’re at a red light.

Louis winches slightly at her high pitched scream, “Yeah, Harry, that wouldn’t be so bad though right Mum? I mean Harry is sweet and kind.” Harry surprises himself as he says the words, he realizes as he’s saying them that it’s true. Harry is one of the most caring people Louis knows, he thinks of his head being lowered onto Niall’s couch by who he’s now sure was Harry, and Harry carrying him out to Niall’s car after his heat hit him.

His mum is quiet for a moment before she softly says, “I suppose so, yes, you could have definitely done a lot worse than Harry.” Louis silently thanks Harry for all the polite texts and conversations he’s stopped to have with Louis’ mum.

They drive the rest of the way in silence, trying to think about how he will explain this all to Harry.

Harry had started panicking when Louis told him that he was going to the doctors. He’d looked up Niall’s claim earlier and he’d realized Niall hadn’t been lying. The elation he felt at realizing Louis was his mate was quickly overcome by anxiousness, how would he tell Louis. His anxiety had only increased when Louis had told him he was going to the doctor. Would he figure it out at the doctor? What if the doctor said it was something else? He startles as he gets a text as he’s leaving his last class of the day.

He pulls his phone out when he gets to his locker to reads the text, it’s a message to the group chat with himself, Louis, Niall and Liam.

_Louis: Hey boys! Mum said I can have you over for dinner. Probably won’t be back at school for a few more days but I want to see you all :)_

_Niall: I’m in. Can’t wait for some of that iconic Joanna cooking_

_Liam: I have football practice tonight sorry Lou! I’ll see you soon <3\. _

_Zayn: See you there_

Harry rolls his eyes at Zayn’s message, Harry doesn’t think Zayn’s ever sent a text longer than five words, he quickly types out a reply.

_Harry: Sounds great! Do you need me to bring anything?_

_Louis: Ok great I’ll see you all (minus Liam) tonight, Mum says to come round at 6:30._

_Louis: Nah, thanks Haz, mum says we have everything we need._

Harry’s doesn’t really get that nervous until he gets into Niall’s car.

“Hey Haz, ready to go see your mate.”

Zayn, sitting in the front seat next to Niall, laughs.

“Oh shit.” Harry says softly.

“Forget did you?” Zayn laughs, his goes to put his feet on the dashboard but Niall smacks him before he manages to do it.

“Fuck, he went to the doctor’s, do you think he got told? What if it’s another Alpha?”

Zayn turns in his seat to look him, “Haz, it’s not another Alpha.” Zayn’s says with conviction, “And if he knows that’s good right? Means you don’t have to start dropping hints.”

Harry takes a long breath. “I suppose.”

He’s thankful when his friends change the subject but he can’t help stressing the whole ride over.

Louis hears the doorbell ring and goes to answer, he still can’t move very quick, his body protesting at every jerking movement. He opens the door and is greeted by his friends, standing on the front porch, he gives them all a smile.

“Hey Lou.” Niall says before barreling forward and hugging Louis, Louis tries not to groan at the pain of being squeezed but Harry notices Louis’ look of discomfort over Niall’s shoulder and gently pulls him back.

“Wha-,” Niall gives him a sheepish look, “Oh, right, sorry Lou.”

Louis waves him off, “It’s fine. Come in, Mum’s just serving up.”

Harry had been slightly uncomfortable all night. He hadn’t been able to get Louis alone to talk to him at one point he’d followed Louis’ into the kitchen, everyone else in the loungeroom after dinner, he’d been about to ask how Louis was and how the doctor’s visit went when Joanna had walked in. As much as Harry liked Louis’ Mum he’d been about ready to strangle her.

In the end it had been Louis that had managed to get Harry alone, Harry was coming out of the bathroom getting increasingly agitated as the night had drawn on. He kept peeking glances over at Louis but Louis seemed to be content to watch dumb reality shows and laugh with Niall and Zayn.

When Louis let out a soft “Hey.” As Harry exited the bathroom Harry had let out a little yelp and jumped back slightly, heart racing.

Louis had just laughed at Harry’s surprise before grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the hallway to his room.

“Lou?” Harry questioned when Louis pulled him into his room and shut the door behind him.

Louis moved over to his bed and sits slowly on the edge, looking up at Harry and beckoning him over.

Harry had to breath through his mouth as he walked over, Louis’ scent was stronger in here and there was still the sharp scent of heat in the air.

He sits down slowly next to Louis, looking over at him, Louis’ is looking down at his small hands clenched together in his lap.

“Are you alright?” Harry asks quietly.

Louis turns to look at him, his eyes are clear and blue, Harry often doesn’t get a chance to look at Louis just for the sake of looking at him. He takes in the bow of his lips and the angle of his cheekbones, the slope of his throat. He moves his hands under him, sitting on them, he’s not sure if he has the restraint not to reach out and trace his fingertips over Louis’ soft features.

“Yeah,” Louis pauses and takes a deep breath, “look, I want to talk to you about my doctor’s visit.”

Harry immediately tenses up.

“It’s nothing bad,” Louis says, misinterpreting Harry’s reaction.

Harry tries to relax but he has a feeling he knows where this conversation is going and he’s not sure he’s ready for it. He nod’s slowly at Louis anyway.

“The doctor said, well, um-, the thing is.” Louis seems to be struggling to get any words outs.

Harry moves one of his hands from where it’s trapped under him and places it softly over Louis’ where they’re clutched together in a white-knuckle hold.

“It’s alright Lou, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.” It’s probably cowardly for Harry not to imply he knows what Louis’s trying to say, _‘I think you’re my mate’._ He thinks about just spitting it out but the thought that it isn’t what Louis is trying to say is mortifying.

“Well,” Louis’ eye’s move down to where Harry’s hand is resting on top of his, Harry looks down to their hands as well, Harry’s one hand covers both of Louis’ completely, “the doctor thinks that maybe, um- maybe the reason my heat was triggered is because my mate is around.”

“Oh.” Harry says softly, he can’t believe Louis had actually said it he tries not to tense up again.

“And well, the doctor said that heats and ruts can come on unexpectedly if your mate is around but you aren’t _with_ them.” He puts the emphasize on with, a suggestive tone under the statement.

Louis looks back up to Harry.

“And then I thought about you know, in maths, first me and then, well, and then you.”

They’re quiet for a while looking at each other.

Louis hadn’t thought he’d be able to say it but Harry’s kind eye’s and soft callused hand on top of his had urged him on, thinking, hoping, that maybe Harry would understand.

He manages to relax when he’s finished talking looking up at Harry’s green eye’s, he didn’t notice that Harry had gotten closer to him, the features of his face coming into sharp focus. Louis can feel Harry’s soft breath against his face, Louis search’s Harry’s eyes, he see’s longing there and his pupils are dilated with desire, when Harry’s eye’s drop to Louis’ lips Louis can’t help surging forward pressing his lips against Harry’s.

Harry gasps in surprise and Louis presses forward again, Harry groans softly and his lips start to move against Louis’, his lips are soft and firm as they slide against Louis’, Louis lets out a moan as he parts his lips and Harry’s tongue slowly licks into his. Harry reaches his hand up from where it’s resting against Louis’ and cups his face gently.

Harry pulls away after a while, Louis resisting the urge to chase after him for another kiss.

“Oh shit.” Harry says a dazed look on his face.

“Lou, I didn’t mean to just kiss you-“

“I think it was me who kissed you.”

Harry gives him an incredulous look and then laughs at him, his grin bright and open.

“Niall told me about the mates thing.” A guilty look on his face, “Apparently, Google is as good as a doctor these days. I was going to tell you but then you went to the doctor and you weren’t acting any different and I thought maybe it was maybe another reason-“

Harry’s rambling cut’s off abruptly when Louis reaches out and runs his fingers through Harry’s hair pulling softly as it gets caught in a knot. Harry groans and goes pliant leaning forward to rest his forehead against Louis’ shoulder. Louis keeps running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“I thought it would feel weird, you know?” Louis says softly, “Kissing you.”

Harry moves back from him, Louis’ hand drops away as it does.

“Did it?” Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head and stands up quickly facing him, Harry gives him a questioning look.

Before Harry can ask Louis leans forward and kisses him again, he puts one knee on the bed next to Harry’s leg and then brings the other one forward to the other side of Harry sitting on the tops of his thighs.

Harry gasp’s as Louis rocks forward bringing them closer together, Harry’s arms come up and around Louis’ back pulling him forward so they are flush together, chest to chest.

Harry’s lips move off his only to start placing soft, featherlight kisses across Louis’ face, first his cheeks then his forehead and then he brings his head down and kisses up the column of his throat.

Louis’ head falls back and he lets out a groan. Harry’s arms are gentle around him, lose enough that he could pull back if he wanted.

“Harry.” Louis lets out around a moan as Harry sucks a bruise onto his throat his teeth nipping lightly at the mark after.

Suddenly there’s someone banging on the door.

“Louis!” His mum yells through the door, “Desserts ready.”

Louis pulls back slightly from Harry. “Ok Mum, be down in a minute.” He tries to keep his voice under control but it comes out breathy any way.

He hears footsteps as his mum walks away and he groans leaning forward to rest his forehead against Harry’s shoulder a mirror of their earlier position.

“My mum’s a fucking cockblock.” He mumbles.

Harry laughs and pulls his hands away from where they’re encasing Louis Harry moves his hands up so his palms cover both sides of Louis face, cradling it.

Harry pulls Louis’ face up from where it was resting against his shoulder, cupping it in front of him.

He just looks at Louis for a moment, Louis watches his eyes as they move from his neck, no doubt admiring his handiwork, before moving up to his lips and finally resting on his eyes, which are already looking back at him.

Harry smiles then, Harry is generous with his smiles but he’s not sure if he’s ever seen Harry smile like this. There’s adoration in his eyes as he looks at Louis and they almost seem to twinkle, his dimples are on full display.

Louis stares at him in shock, he doesn’t know what he’s down to deserve a look of such affection from Harry but his smile is quickly matched by Louis who leans forward to press a swift kiss against Harry’s lips.

“Come on you dork, let’s go eat dessert.”

“I’d rather eat dessert right here.” Harry says it so softly that he probably wasn’t expecting Louis to hear it but Louis laughs loudly as he walks through his door looking back to see Harry grinning softly at the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you liked this chapter, stick around for the next one if you want some smut (I know you do).  
> I really appreciate any kudos and reading your comments makes me so happy.   
> Thank you to everyone that's been reading along, last chapter next week!!


	4. I'd call this an epilogue but honestly it's just smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> The last chapter is here!  
> Smut is lowkey some of my favourite stuff to write so I hope you all enjoy it.   
> The worlds a bit crazy at the moment so I hope this helps at least one person feel a bit better, here's a useful link to resources if you have some time to sign petitions or donate to the blm cause: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/   
> Wishing you all my best, enjoy the last chapter :)

Louis’ not sure if he can say exactly when he fell in love with Harry, maybe it had been the day after their first kiss when he’d shown up with flowers and movie tickets at Louis’ front door, maybe it was later when he had walked in on Harry helping Lottie and Phoebe with their homework. Maybe it was the first time they’d had sex, Harry’s hand’s gentle, his touch electric, as he’d slowly opened him up. Maybe it was before, even, the realization of the true nature of their relationship, maybe it was the first time Louis had set his eye’s on Harry sitting at their lunch table after being dragged there by Niall, or when he’d choke slammed a guy into the lockers for mocking Louis. Whatever time it was, Louis was in love with Harry. A fact he regularly liked to tell Harry, much to his friend’s disgust.

And he said it now softly into Harry’s ear “I love you.” Harry groaned as he rolled over to face Louis in bed. The light peeking through the curtains made his eye’s look greener and the brown of his hair look lighter.

Louis leans over to him and places a soft kiss against Harry’s lips leaning back only for Harry to chase him back and place a more urgent kiss against Louis’ lips.

They are locked in Harry’s room, both lying naked in Harry’s bed. Harry’s rut is due to start today, the first one since they’d been together. They weren’t sure if it would take longer for Harry’s heat since he’d been triggered early but yesterday Harry hadn’t arrived at school and Louis had checked his phone to see a message from him.

_Right on time, think it will happen tonight or today. Have fun at school. I’ll see you soon. Xx_

_Can’t wait ;)_ _xxxxx_

Louis meant it, he’d had Harry fuck him through two heats already and he was itching to spend a rut with Harry, taking care of him in all the ways an Omega should care for an Alpha.

Louis had woken up to Harry’s scent strong in his nose, just the smell of him had been enough to wake up Louis, Harry had clearly gone into rut overnight.

When Harry’s lips become desperate against Louis, Louis moans. Harry suddenly grabs Louis’ wrists and moves so he’s on top of Louis, Louis’ wrists pinned above his head in Harry’s grip. Harry’s lips are still against Louis’ and his crotch is lined up with Louis.

Louis lefts out a gasp as Harry rolls his hips on top of Louis, he arches his back at the pressure against his, now hard, cock. Harry smiles against his lips and gently bites at Louis lower lip.

Louis feels himself start to grow wet, his slick leaking out and dripping against the bed sheet below them.

Harry moves Louis’ wrists to one hand and works the other down Louis’ chest, plucking and pulling at his nipple’s. Harry is hard against him and he bucks his hips up to rub himself against Harry. Harry quickly moves his hand from where they were working Louis’ nipples to his hips holding Louis’ hips down with a hand firmly gripped around his hip bone, Harry’s grip is strong but he’s rubbing his thumb along where Louis’ hip bone juts out against his skin. Harry pulls back from Louis’ mouth.

“No moving, unless I say you can, understand?” His eye’s are blown and cheeks flushed, his voice had dropped to something lower and raspier than his usual tone.

Louis nods quickly feeling his dick twitch slightly at the commanding tone.

The hand holding Louis’ hip moves slowly, Harry’s fingers lightly grazing Louis’ hard cock, Louis has to squeeze his eye’s shut and his hands go into fist’s, trying to avoid moving up into the touch.

Harry’s hand slowly works its way down from his dick to his slick hole, Harry runs a finger against the rim and Louis gasps at the contact his eye’s flying open only to see Harry bring his finger, glistening with Louis’ slick up to his mouth to suck on it, his eye’s locked to Louis’ as he does. Louis moans and feels himself leak another pearl of slick and his eye’s role into the back of his head.

He feels Harry return his hand to Louis’ rim, his other hand still clasping Louis’ hands together.

Harry uses his index finger to slowly trace Louis’ hole, rubbing light circles around it. He feels the very tip of Harry’s finger enter him before pulling out slightly. Louis doesn’t know how Harry is holding back, the times he’d been in heat with Harry he’d practically shoved himself on Harry’s cock but Harry seems to enjoy taking his time and savoring in the noises he’s pulling from Louis.

“Harry.” Louis begs after Harry has been teasing him for a while.

He feels Harry’s hand release his wrists and come down against his throat squeezing slightly, it’s not tight enough to do anything other than make Louis feel dominated and he loves it. Louis moans as his head goes fuzzy and Harry continues to work the tip of his index finger into Louis.

“What do you want?” Harry asks roughly, Louis looks up at Harry and then let’s his eye’s wonder down his body, Harry’s muscles are straining keeping himself up and when Louis looks down to Harry’s cock he sees it’s hard, the tip glistening with precum.

“I want your knot.”

The hand around Louis’ throat tightens slightly and Louis moans and arches off the bed.

“What’d I say about moving?” Harry says roughly, the hand on Louis’ throat and the other teasing his hole are removed and he’s suddenly being man handled onto his stomach as a hand comes down to clap on his arse.

Harry moves up Louis’ body behind him and he feels Harry panting against his ear as he whispers “No moving unless I say.” Before bringing his hand down on Louis’ other check. Louis moans loudly and clutches at the pillow under his head.

“Are you going to behave? Be a good little Omega for me?”

Louis nods quickly, he wished Harry would fuck him already, he knows he should probably be thankful Harry is taking his time, he knows it might not be like this later into Harry’s rut but his hole is leaking profusely now he can feel his own slick running down his thighs.

“Good boy.” Harry says before stuffing his index finger roughly into Louis’ tight heat.

Louis lets out another moan as Harry works the finger in and out of Louis, Harry bends down to kiss Louis, it’s a bit of an awkward angle but Louis relishes in it as Harry enters another finger along with the first.

He feels a slight stretch but he’s so wet that Harry’s finger’s glide in easily together.

“Harry, Harry, please fuck me.” His voice is high and whiny but he doesn’t care his dick is hard and he’s struggling not to rut against the bed, he want’s Harry’s cock in him when he cums.

He feels Harry remove his fingers and Harry seems to be giving Louis what he wants because Louis feels the blunt head of Harry’s cock press against his rim.

Louis breathes out a soft and elated “yes” as Harry slowly pushes into him.

He reaches his hand out not caring that he’s breaking Harry’s rules, he thinks it was probably just a ploy for Harry to be able to spank him anyway, and works his hand over to where Harry’s is braced against the bed, his palm is up and open. Harry seems to understand what he wants because links his fingers with Louis’ as he finally bottoms out, they both groan.

Harry seems content to swivel his hips for a while but Louis is desperate and needy, he feels like this is his heat instead of Harry’s rut.

“Harry, move, please.” He begs as he tightens his hold on Harry’s hand and clenches his arse around Harry’s cock.

Harry suddenly pulls fully out of Louis before slamming back into him, his pace from there is ruthless, quickly rutting into Louis.

Louis let’s out small breaths with each push into him and he moans loudly when Harry hit’s his prostate.

“Oh fuck.” He says breathlessly as he turns his face into the pillow. Harry is unrelenting seeking his own pleasure as he continues to jab into Louis’ prostate.

Harry’s body leans down until he’s draped across Louis’ back, he feel’s Harry mouth as he pants against Louis’ shoulder blade before he feels the dull pressure of teeth pushing against his shoulder.

He turn’s his head from the pillow.

“Oh, fuck Haz.” He moans as Harry continues to push in and out of him, “Harry, bite me, please, bit me.”

Louis lets out a gasp as he feels Harry pull out of quickly and flip him back over, he’d be annoyed at how much he was being flipped around if it didn’t turn him on so much.

He looks up at Harry whose eye’s seem to have to lost a bit of the lustfilled glaze they had moments ago.

“You’re sure?” He asks, even in rut Harry manages to make Louis’ insides mush at his sweetness.

“Yes, Harry, I’m sure.” They’d talked about it before, said they’d wait a while but it seems futile, this is his mate, he wants to make it official so every person he meets knows he’s claimed. Harry nods at him and then he’s pushing back into Louis roughly, the slight moment of tenderness over.

Louis flings his head back as Harry continues to pummel his prostate, he feel’s the muscles in his lower abdomen tighten and his arse clenches around Harry’s dick.

“Harry, I’m close. Fucking bite me.” He demands.

Harry, ever the considerate Alpha brings his head down against Louis’ throat and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh there slowly.

Louis’ vision whites out as he feels himself come and Harry’s knot locks inside him. The place where Harry’s teeth are sunk into Louis’ neck are sending him into waves of pleasure that is only heightened as Harry moves his head back and starts licking over the mark.

Once Louis’ vision has returned and he’s caught his breath he looks up at Harry. Harry is looking down at him with a fond smile, his eye’s have cleared and he seems to be slightly less lust driven than he was before.

“I love you.” Louis says up at him and watches that rare smile, the one he’d seen after their first kiss, the one that seems to be reserved for Louis alone break out across his face as his eye’s track from Louis’ eyes to the bite on his throat.

“I love you too.” He says, before slowly lowering himself down onto Louis’ front and wrapping his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all over!!  
> Thank you so much to everyone that's read the story, bookmarked or kudosed, it's meant the world to me to read the comments and see kudos coming in so thank you so so so much.   
> It's been so much fun to post every week and I hope you've all enjoyed reading.  
> As always any kudos is much appreciated and I love reading any comments you might want to leave  
> Much love, Bri <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's so much for reading the first chapter, I hope you liked it!!  
> I think I'll update with a new chapter in a week.  
> Any kudos is really, really appreciated and I love getting comments.  
> You guys are the best thank you so much for reading!  
> (Also dw, there will eventually be smut!)


End file.
